In Need of Your Love
by Shonen Nagasaki
Summary: [Yaoi]My first piece of work. Review! Flames are excepted. Everything rushed back to him, his fight with Naraku...what Naraku did to him...passing out...and the memory of his brother's first visit to his village. Chapter 4 on its way!
1. Savior

**Title: In Need of Your Love**

**Chapter Summary: Inuyasha is found by his brother and Sesshomaru learns of what happened to Inuyasha.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime that I will be writing about. They belong to their creators.**

**Chapter 1: Savior**

_The ball rolled across the bridge, bouncing along the stones and onto the other side where it hit the feet of a man, tall and mysterious. A small hanyou named Inuyasha ran after the ball, his arms outstretched in order to catch it, but he stopped when he noticed the man standing before him with his ball in his hands. Inuyasha looked up, his big yellow eyes catching the sun's rays and his silver hair whipping in the wind. Inuyasha gazed at the man, his long white hair also flowing in the wind and a long tail of fluff thrown over his shoulder. The other's eyes sparkled with a deadly glare and he looked down to the small hanyou before him. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he spoke, "Inuyasha..." The ball rolled fluently, almost in slow-motion, from his fingers and bounced to Inuyasha's feet where the hanyou stood mesmerized. Slowly Inuyasha picked up the pale and worn ball then returned to staring into the other's eyes. His words found him, "Brother..."_

Inuyasha thrusted himself upright, a sharp pain below his chest, and gasped in deeply. His yellow, cat-like eyes were wide and his body was easily wrapped in a blanket of sweat. The hanyou grasped his throat, swallowing to ease the pain of dryness there. Suddenly his waking took toll on him and he drifted back onto the grass with a thud, his strength drained of his body entirely. When Inuyasha breathed he felt a warm liquid flow down his naked belly and soon noticed a wound below his ribcage. Everything rushed back to him, his fight with Naraku...what Naraku did to him...passing out...and the memory of his brother's first visit to his village. It was also the last. Inuyasha cringed and whimpered slightly, placing his hand over the small but deep hole. He heard a crack and his ears perked immediately to sense which direction it came from. It was the snap of a twig under someone's foot behind him. He lolled his head to the side and raised up just enough to catch a glimpse of his brother before falling back again.

"Sesshomaru..." his words were soft and drifting.

Sesshomaru watched casually as Inuyasha fought his weakness to sit up. The demon walked over to the smaller man and pushed his hand lightly against Inuyasha's chest, forcing him back into a reclined position. "Inuyasha..." He trailed off and came to sit beside the panting and weak hanyou. The male placed his hand on Inuyasha's bare chest, slowly easing it to the wound under his ribs. Inuyasha's body flinched underneath him and Sesshomaru pulled back, watching the smaller man turn away. "Why are you out here?" He heard Inuyasha ask hoarsely. Sesshomaru smirked again, "I should ask you the same, little brother."

"Naraku..." he said after a while. Sesshomaru watched the hanyou's chest rise and fall repeatively. Inuyasha's eyes met his own and Sesshomaru noticed the dullness in them, those yellow, cat-like eyes. Inuyasha huffed, bringing Sesshomaru back to reality. The demon stood to his feet, placing his hand on the swords at his side. He noticed Inuyasha cringe in fear of what he thought was coming. He pulled out Tensaiga and held it out to the side. Sesshomaru spoke calmly, "Hold still, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru swung the blade across Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou gasped before closing his eyes, his body becoming slightly tense. Inuyasha didn't move for a long time and so Sesshomaru knelt down on one knee, returning his blade to its sheath, and reached a hand out to caress Inuyasha's pale, flushed cheek. Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped open, very alert, and he looked around hastily. Sesshomaru smirked, "You're fine now..." His words were soft and made Inuyasha relax, releasing the tension from his body enough for him to realize that the pain was gone, as well as the wounds. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and retreated, standing to his feet once more, and turned bout-faced. The taller demon stepped forward and began to walk off into the trees again, but a sudden weight behind him stopped him. He looked back.

Inuyasha looked up, seeing Sesshomaru turn around and start walking. His heart dropped, _He's leaving...Sesshomaru._ The hanyou quickly crawled to his feet and leaped up, dashing after his older brother, and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. He locked his fingers together and buried his head into the crease between the taller man's shoulder blades. He breathed in deeply, taking in the distinct smell of his kin. He forced the small smile that had appeared on his lips to disappear as he spoke, softly whispering, "Why...?" He felt Sesshomaru's muscles move and he blushed, releasing his grasp on the man's shoulders. The demon turned to his side and stared down at Inuyasha, confusion apparent in his eyes. Inuyasha got the hint, "Why did you save me? I thought you hated me...I thought you'd let Naraku finish me of--"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's face with his sharp claws, scaring the hanyou enough that he dropped to his knees in fear, and snarled, "How dare you say that. That half-breed won't have the chance to touch you again..." Inuyasha whimpered, shutting his eyes as Sesshomaru's grip grew stronger, and tears became apparent in his eyes. Suddenly the hands holding his face loosened and grabbed him softer than before. Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly, to see what was happening, but opened his eyes to find Sesshomaru leaning close to him. Their lips met, Sesshomaru's eyes closed, and Inuyasha gasped lightly, confused. Sesshomaru's hand moved to Inuyasha's shoulder and the hanyou relaxed into his brother's light, caressing touch. Inuyasha wrapped his arms about the older man's neck and pulled him lightly to the grass below. Sesshomaru followed willingly, never once breaking their kiss. Finally, they broke away for air, panting lightly. The two stared longingly into the other's eyes, but Sesshomaru bent his head down into the crook of Inuyasha's neck, hugging his little brother.

"Never again...I'll kill that bastard before he touches you again."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he lay his head on Sesshomaru's, returning the embrace. The older demon sat up quickly, grasping Inuyasha's arms, "I'm gonna kill Naraku for what he did to you! I promise!" Sesshomaru snarled and grasped Inuyasha's legs, dipping his hand inbetween and grasping his crotch with a force that made the small hanyou yelp in displeasure. "He'll never get the chance to touch you like this again. I'll make sure of it..." Sesshomaru pushed his little brother down in the bed of grass and watched him squirm as he ran his hands along Inuyasha's growing erection. The hanyou gasped and threw his head back as Sesshomaru's hands squeezed his cock harder through his pants. The demon chuckled, moving his hand to Inuyasha's garments, dipping his hand into the waistband. Inuyasha reached out and grasped his brother's hand, stopping him from going any further, "Sesshomaru, wait..." The white-haired demon bared his fangs angrily and shouted in return.

"Why do I have to wait? Why can't I take you now? Is it because I'm not Naraku? Do you hate me that much?"

Inuyasha's eyes welled up with tears and he shook his head, wishing he could scream. Sesshomaru leaned over Inuyasha, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into another embrace, tighter, as if Inuyasha would disappear if he let go. Inuyasha sobbed, grasping his brother's arms, "No! No! I don't hate you, I love you! Can't you see that? I want to be with you...it's just...Naraku..."

"Stop it! Stop saying his name..."

"Naraku...it hurts...stop..."

The two brothers sat longer in the grassy field, holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow, until the night came. Inuyasha had cried himself to sleep and Sesshomaru was too tired to move. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha in his arms, reclined against a tree nearby, and laid his head back until sleep took him as well. Inuyasha stirred lightly...

_Inuyasha looked over at the black-haired woman, "Kagome? Is that true?" The girl whined slightly, not wanting to say anything. She glared at the monk by her side and he stepped away, evading the threatening fist she had created. Inuyasha asked again, "Kagome, tell me! Is Naraku really here? He's nearby?" His eyes were almost hopeful and Kagome had an even harder time keeping in the truth until it all just slipped, "Yes, I heard it from a small demon in the forest before he was slashed down. Naraku's...in the forest." Another black-haired woman walked up beside her and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, please! Don't go out there! Naraku has tricks up his sleeves that he'll use against you. You're just gonna end up getting hurt--" Too late, Inuyasha turned away and dashed off. Sango sighed, shaking her head as she continued to speak into the wind, "--or worse, killed..." Kagome clutched her chest, whispering aloud, "He's going to be all right, he's going to be all right, he's going to be all right..."_

_Inuyasha slipped through the forest with ease, not carrying Kagome had its advantages. One, he didn't have to worry about her and two, he wasn't slowed down. He growled loudly, stepping over and around trees and thick vegetation as he searched for any sign of Naraku. No luck...yet. Suddenly, he came to a clearing in the forest and he stopped, sensing a whole lot of Naraku. He searched the area wearily, even getting on his hands and knees to sniff the ground for tracks. He stood just as something tackled him from behind. The large weight pushed him to the ground and hands soon wrapped a restriction of some kind around his wrists. He even found the large creature placing a cloth in his mouth and he struggled, squirming to get nowhere. He soon gave up, running out of strength, and heard a cackle that made great shivers run along his spine. A hand tapped his ears and he jolted, feeling the hand quickly grab his ears firmly and yanking them. Inuyasha screamed out in pain. The cackle returned, but was soon replaced by a voice, a deadly and familiar voice, "Inuyasha...so nice that you came to see me. I was beginning to think my friend didn't do his job right." Inuyasha winced as the weight on his back crushed his body. He heard Naraku again, "Is that painful? I hope so, my darling minion weighs three times as you do." Inuyasha huffed and panted, glaring into the grass due to the restriction of his movements. He twisted his wrists that now lay behind his back, but found the rope tighter than he expected. Naraku laughed, followed by a small silence, then the creature sitting on the hanyou's back removed itself. Inuyasha took the small chance to try and escape, but it was no good. Naraku quickly replaced the demon with his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and his knees on either side of the smaller man. Inuyasha struggled again with the restrictions, but only found it to amuse Naraku even more._

_Naraku's free hand stroked Inuyasha's cheek, even though he struggled continuously, and then drifted down his shoulder to grasp his shirt. Naraku ripped the cloth from Inuyasha's back, throwing it to the side. Inuyasha squirmed even more, his face growing red from the pressure Naraku forced him to endure. He could barely breath as Naraku continued, bending down to whisper into Inuyasha's ear, "You've been a pain in the ass ever since I met Kikyo...and now, it's finally the day where I destroy you!" His lips drew nearer and his teeth sank down into the soft fur of Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha screamed, though it was muffled by the gag, as Naraku drew blood. Naraku licked the blood and smiled, "For a hanyou, Inuyasha, you're blood tastes pretty good. That must mean your body is even sweeter..." Naraku's hand trailed down Inuyasha's back and his fingers slid into the waistband of the firerat cloth, pulling it ever-so-slowly down the smaller man's body, revealing perfect, if not scarred, skin. Naraku's hands carressed lightly and Inuyasha snarled, biting frantically into the gag restricting his words. The black-haired man smiled viciously as he dug his claws into the smaller hanyou's back and shoulders. He laughed, removing his tunic slowly as Inuyasha continued to struggle. The ropes binding his wrists tore at his flesh as he continued, his movements becoming more frantic as Naraku's body became even more naked. Finally, Naraku stripped the last of his robes off and chuckled. Sitting atop the hanyou's back, he scooted down and pushed into Inuyasha's virgin entrance. Inuyasha's muffled screams were heard echoing throughout the clearing, making small animals and birds alike run and hide._

_Naraku buried himself to the hilt in Inuyasha's body, pushing in and out, in and out, over again and again. The small hanyou struggled more and more frantically, pushing away from the pain erupting along his spine and ass. Tears formed in his eyes and overflowed, running down his cheeks into the grass. Naraku bent over the hanyou and whispered into his ears, "Take it like the little hanyou you are, Inuyasha...cause now the real fun begins." Naraku thrust harder and even deeper, making blood pour from Inuyasha butt like his tears down his his face. He vaguely felt the other's hand slide its way up and down his chest until hitting a spot under his ribs. Two fingers delved into his flesh, burning and eating away at his body. The restriction over his mouth fell and Inuyasha's scream echoed louder and farther through the wood. Acid...it felt like acid, slowly scorching his flesh until a mere hole was left. Inuyasha coughed and gagged as he choked, feeling blood in his throat and overflowing in his mouth. Finally Naraku came, and hard, releasing his semen into the bloody mess that was Inuyasha's body. The male unplugged his fingers and pulled out, just as the little hanyou's head fell onto the ground, low moans of pain escaping his hoarse throat. Naraku smiled viciously, cleaning himself off and reclothing himself. He stood, looking down at the harmless form of his mortal enemy. A laugh escaped him as he walked off, leaving Inuyasha to die of his wounds._

Inuyasha jolted up, screaming and thrashing frantically as he felt himself in another's arms. Still caught in the aftermath of his nightmare, Inuyasha struggled as the arms tightened around him, restricting him from much movement. A voice whispered in his ears. It was a soothing voice, rather than vicious. Inuyasha calmed at the sound of it, waking from his dream, "Inuyasha, calm down. It was only a dream. No one's going to harm you." Inuyasha's breathing soon returned to normal and his wide eyes fell half-closed as he relaxed in the warm and gentle embrace. He fell back into reality, "Sesshomaru...I'm sorry." The older demon merely kissed the hanyou's ears, slightly nibbling one of them with a smile. Inuyasha blushed, moaning lightly. He flicked his ears to make the demon let go. Sesshomaru nuzzled the little silver-haired man, tightening his embrace, "It's okay now. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha sighed, nuzzling back. Then a slight thought crossed his mind...

"Sesshomaru, what were you doing out here?"

The white-haired demon stirred, leaning back and staring into Inuyasha's questioning eyes. He sighed, his narrow eyes glistening with a newfound emotion. "I heard you...your scream. I thought you were with that woman...but you weren't. That's when I heard the second scream, I raced out here to find you. I saw Naraku leave you here. I wanted to heal your wounds, but didn't know what to do...my love for you blinded me. Seeing you hurt like that, it scared me." Inuyasha listened, entranced by his caring words. This was a side of Sesshomaru he had never seen...it was wonderful, and Inuyasha smiled inside knowing that Sesshomaru loved him so much. He then noticed the older male turn away, a redness patent on his cheeks. Inuyasha gasped, suppressing a chuckle. Sesshomaru looked back, the blush deeping, "What's so funny?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh, and he did, "You're blushing!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, able to suppress his blush enough to glare at Inuyasha menacingly. Inuyasha lowered his ears, giving Sesshomaru his "puppy eyes" he'd been working on for a couple of years now with Kagome and Sango. Who knew they could be so uncaring as to resist the puppy eyes. Sesshomaru merely shook his head and smiled lovingly, making Inuyasha blush in return. It was still a little odd to see Sesshomaru smile or blush, but he'd get used to it. The little hanyou smiled back and gave the older male a kiss on his cheek. Sesshomaru, in return, grasped the hanyou and hugged him. They shared the moment a little longer.

**This is the first chapter of the first story I have. Hope you enjoyed it cause there's more to come.**

**Shonen L. Nagasaki**


	2. Reunion

**Title: In Need of Your Love**

**Chapter Summary: Sesshomaru convinces Inuyasha to go back to his friends and he goes in search for Naraku.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime that I will be writing about. They belong to their creators.**

**Me says: Thank you Cherry Fantasy for being my first reviewer. It feels good to get reviews so please do so! Thanks to all who do!**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see a pair of fluffy ears under his nose buried in silver hair and he grumbled, pushing the sleeping hanyou from his belly, "Inuyasha, wake up." The smaller male opened his eyes, slowly lifting his head to stare up at the white-haired demon. "Sesshomaru?" Said man continued to his feet. Inuyasha lifted his eyes to see the taller male's outstretched hand and a smile on his face, however so small. Inuyasha smiled himself and was helped to his feet where he lost his balance and fell into Sesshomaru's arms. "S-sorry..." The demon cuddled the hanyou closer to his chest and breathed, taking in his little brother's scent. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and kissed his shirt, biting at it until Sesshomaru pulled his head away and leaned in, kissing the silver-haired male sensually.

"Inuyasha, I want you to go back."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he gasped in the kiss, pulling away with shock, "What? Why?" Sesshomaru held the younger man's wrists, keeping him close, "You must go back to them. They're your friends and besides...I won't allow you to get hurt again..." Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha to his chest and massaged the small of his back. Inuyasha felt a void begin to open in his chest as he thought of what Sesshomaru was saying. His heart ached and he huddled closer to the demon, feeling his body begin to tremble, "I don't want you to leave me, Sesshomaru...please, don't make me leave you." They cuddled closer, Sesshomaru relaxing with his chin on Inuyasha's head. He noticed the hanyou tremble and it only made his heart hurt more. "I don't want you to leave me, Inuyasha, but--"

"Then I won't!"

Sesshomaru placed his fingers over the hanyou's lips and leaned down to where their foreheads met, giving his little lover a look of command, "--if you come with me, Naraku will kill you for sure. I'm pretty sure he knows you're still alive even now, so I can't take that chance...you'll go back to your friends and stay with them until I return." Inuyasha sniffled, looking away from the taller man, and folded his ears back and down. Sesshomaru kissed his mouth, even though he didn't return the kiss, and embraced the man again, "I'm sorry..."

"You'll return to me...someday? When Naraku is dead?"

Sesshomaru smiled, nodding slightly.

"And take me with you...? We'll never part again?"

Again, Sesshomaru nodded, smiling, and kissed his lover. Inuyasha returned the kiss with great passion and leaned into the older demon's strong arms as he wrapped them about the hanyou's waist, "I want you to promise me that...that you'll return to me, because I still need you, Sesshomaru."

"Yes, Inuyasha...I'll come back for you. I promise."

They separated and Inuyasha began walking until Sesshomaru pulled his arm, stopping him. Sesshomaru raised his hand to his lips and whistled, calling forth a large, two-headed dragon to the clearing where they stood. At first, Inuyasha stammered back, away from the beast, but soon relaxed as Sesshomaru hopped aboard and held out his hand, waiting for Inuyasha to reply. Inuyasha did and sat on the saddled beast in front of Sesshomaru. They rode into the morning sun in search of Kagome and the others, talking all the while.

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and looked around her hair to her eyes which were half-closed with sorrow. Shippo sighed sadly as well as she and then turned to Miroku and Sango who sat next to each other, holding the other's hands as sad frowns were etched into their expressions. He looked behind himself on Kagome's shoulder and noticed Kilala snuggled around herself. The silence was killing them all. Inuyasha had been gone for a few days now and they were all worried. Especially Kagome who convinced everyone they would stay here until he returned. She was the one who was most worried, being in love does that to you. Shippo groaned and, after many silent hours of just sitting around, spoke for the first time in quite a while, "Kagome! We can't just sit around here and mope, hoping he'll come back. We have to go find him! I think Miroku's growing a beard over there!" Kagome turned to the small fox and sighed. He dodged a nut thrown at his head from Miroku as the monk glared angrily at him. Then Miroku noticed Sango inspecting his chin, feeling around for hair of any kind. Miroku growled and Sango backed off, blushing sheepishly. Suddenly, Kagome stood and began walking away, knocking Shippo off her shoulder. She stopped at a nearby tree, "We can't leave this spot. We won't!"

Shippo rubbed the back of his head, "Why not? What if Inuyasha--"

"Inuyasha said to stay here!"

Miroku turned to her, "Shippo's right, what if Inuyasha needs us? We should go after him...that screams a few days ago seemed close by..."

She turned sharply to them all, revealing the tears in her eyes, and glared angrily at Miroku and Shippo, "Why are you so stupid? We have to do as he says, he could return at any moment and...and..." She broke down, falling to her knees and wiping at the tears on her cheeks. Sango got up and fell to her side, wrapping her arms about the young girl's shoulders. Kagome returned the loving embrace and sobbed quietly. Suddenly, they all heard a strange noise and Miroku stood, sensing danger. Shippo shivered and tensed, recieving a bad feeling about something close by. They waited patiently for the dreaded demon to approach them. Kagome hushed as she heard a familiar sound, the beating of dragon's wings. She turned her attention to the skies, followed by the rest of the group. A brown dragon was approaching them with two passengers. Two familiar passengers... Kagome looked again and saw the one person she had hoped to see, "Inuyasha!" Everyone gasped and cleared the small, grassy area for the dragon to land. Kagome started off toward Inuyasha when suddenly she stopped, seeing Sesshomaru behind the hanyou. Miroku and shippo edged closer as Inuyasha got off the dragon, followed by his brother. "What is the meaning of this, Inuyasha? Why is he with you?" Inuyasha saw the harsh glares they gave him and felt his stomach roll. He cringed and stepped closer to Sesshomaru, grasping his shirt without anyone noticing.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Inuyasha, their hands connected, and walked over to Kagome. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all watched in awe as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha approached the girl. Her eyes met Inuyasha's, "Inuyasha, what's going on?" The hanyou turned to Sesshomaru, his head down, and whispered to where only Sesshomaru and Kagome could hear, "Naraku...then Sesshomaru...he saved me. I came back..." Kagome sighed, her eyes dry now, and smiled slightly, "Inuyasha...we really missed you. What happened to you?"

Sesshomaru backed off a little, hoping to go back to his dragon, but Inuyasha's claws were tightly restricted his movement. The white-haired demon looked down to Inuyasha, "This is not the time for explaining all of this. Naraku is still out there..." He turned to Kagome who kind of shuddered and stepped back. "I'm surprised you didn't try and go find him." Kagome gasped slightly and blushed, turning her attention over to Miroku and the others, "We were waiting for Inuyasha to return... Without him, Naraku would destroy us all."

"Face the truth, you love Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped and tensed as Sesshomaru glared at the young girl. Inuyasha turned to him sharply, ready to just burst out in rage, but no words were found. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, amused by this, and placed his hand on Inuyasha's cheek, "Goodbye, Inuyasha." The silver-haired hanyou gaped as Sesshomaru began walking away. Kagome reached to grab Inuyasha's arm, confused, but he dashed off to Sesshomaru and embraced his back, burying his face in his shirt, "Sesshomaru...brother."

Miroku and Sango gaped in surprise. Sango tapped her lover's shoulder, "Miroku, just how close have these two gotten!" She tensed, seeing Sesshomaru's glare on her, then watched as the demon wrapped his arms around the little hanyou at his side. "Inuyasha, I have to go. You stay here and remember that promise I made to you..." Sango tugged at Miroku's arm violently, Kilala and Shippo at her feet, "Miroku..." Poor Miroku could only answer with "ow, ow, ow!"

Sesshomaru pulled on the reigns, having boarded his dragon, and the beast's wings moved, creating great air currents that forced Shippo and Kilala to be blown back. Sango's giant boomerang flying by brought his attention back down to the group and Sango spoke, "You're going to Naraku, are you? Let us come with you! You can't defeat Naraku by yourself." Sesshomaru growled to himself, he didn't like tag-a-longs and wasn't about to take any. "No, you can't come with me. I don't care if you go on your own, though." Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then smiled with a shrug. The dragon lifted into the air and as she got higher, Sesshomaru looked down to see Inuyasha staring up at him. He could sense the pain in his lover's heart and it was hard to just keep going, but he had to for his brother's sake. Sesshomaru waved down to Inuyasha and the hanyou threw Tetsuaiga into the air, letting him know that if he broke his promise...

Sesshomaru's dragon disappeared and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all flew off with Kilala. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones left for the time being.

**Okay, second chapter done! I'm working on chapter 3 and hope to update soon.**

**Shonen L. Nagasaki**


	3. Truth Be Told

**Title: In Need of Your Love**

**Chapter Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha settle things. Sesshomaru and the others find Naraku at last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime that I will be writing about. They belong to their creators...unfortunately.**

**Me says!: I'm so sorry this took so long! I feel as though I have betrayed my fans and I am truly sorry!**

**Chapter 3: Truth Be Told**

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru disappeared into the sky, he sighed, sitting down in his spot. Suddenly he remembered the female behind him and turned to see her worried gaze burning through him. He averted his eyes and turned back to the sky.

"What happened to your shirt?"

Inuyasha turned down to his torn robes and breathed in sharply, "Um, I...nothing. It's none of your concern." He heard Kagome's feet shuffle in the summer grass and then edge closer, but he ignored it. All he had to do was to wait for Sesshomaru to come back, but Kagome was still there to remind him of the pain he called his life. How was he going to get through this with her as a painful thorn in his side. He winced, he shouldn't think of her like that. She'd done nothing worthy of such treatment and Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for ever thinking that. _Why am I being so selfish? Kagome's hurting too. Naraku has hurt a lot of people, not just me..._ He turned his head down, his ears slumping as well, _But I bet he hasn't done that to anyone else...I'm not being selfish, no one's gone through what I went through. No one...I'm not selfish._

Kagome tapped Inuyasha's shoulder, noticing his ears down and his shoulders trembling, "Inuyasha..." There was a small smile on her face until she noticed a drop of clear liquid fall from Inuyasha's chin. She gasped lightly and knelt beside him, "What's wrong? Does it have to do with Sesshomaru? Don't worry, everything'll be all right..." The ebony-haired girl was thrown back as Inuyasha jolted into a standing position, "No it's not! Nothing's the same anymore. Naraku has destroyed everything, Kagome! Can't you see that? He's been hurting people for years, fifty years, and I'm tired of him exsisting just to inflict pain on other innocent souls. It's over...nothing makes sense anymore..." _Sesshomaru's not coming back, he doesn't love me. It's just a part of some plan to get at me, to kill me._ The hanyou dropped to his knees once more, the tears flowing more and more freely now. Kagome's eyes were wide and she was a little shaken from the sudden abruption, but she crawled back to her friend's side and hugged him, "Inuyasha...I'm sorry, I didn't realize how hurt you really were...I'm sorry."

_You still don't know how much pain there is...no one will..._

Soon, the silence returned and Inuyasha had clearer thoughts now, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm just tired of it all...and nothing's going right anymore." _That's not the reason...that's not what I wanted...needed to say..._ She patted his head, still embracing him, "I know, it's fine." Inuyasha took a slightly deep whiff of Kagome's scent and sighed. _She's nothing like Sesshomaru..._ Tears came to his eyes again. Naraku wasn't the only one hurting people...

Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin and pointed it toward Naraku, the young ebony-haired male smirking and laughing as if this were a joke, "It's over Naraku. This is the end for you." Naraku continued to smile eerily as Sango held her younger brother in her arms, Miroku ready to attack at any time. Sesshomaru threw back his arm and swung, the black-haired demon's head flying off his shoulders. The body followed it to the floor soon after. Kohaku's eyes fluttered and Sango's eyes filled with tears, "Kohaku! You're all right!" Miroku looked down at the pair, his eyes shining as the young boy awoke to see happy faces surrounding him instead of Naraku's. Sesshomaru paid them no heed, but walked past the decapitated Naraku into another hallway. He followed it until he came to a stop a few doors from the end. Peering inside he found Rin, shaking and coughing. He spoke quietly, "Rin, stand away from the door." The little girl's head popped up and a smile immediately came to her face when she saw Sesshomaru, but she said nothing as she obliged to his command. The silver-haired demon slammed his hand into the door, pushing enough force onto it for it to shatter. Rin immediately ran to his side and hugged his knees, being as she couldn't reach any higher. The demon lifted her into his arms and realized just how cold and sick she was. "You have a fever, Rin." The little girl looked around, not paying him any mind at the moment, "Where's that man? The really pretty one that sent that lady...?" Sesshomaru smiled, "He's gone." Rin giggled, "Sesshomaru, you smiled!" A blush formed on his face before he quickly turned to the other end of the hallway.

Sango helped Kohaku onto Kirara's back and went to situate herself on after him until she bolted around to where Naraku's body was. A gasp escaped her and Miroku turned to see that the demon's body was gone, turned to vines and roots readying to attack. The monk jumped out in front of the siblings and thwacked his staff at them to hold them off. Sango retrieved her Hiraikotsu and turned to help Miroku, "Kirara, take Kohaku to Kaede's village and make sure to be careful! Get out of here!" The demon cat took off in a flash and Sango thrust her weapon past the monk, slicing the attacking plants. To no avail, the vines thrust forward and grasped the giant boomerang and staff thwarting their attempts to capture the two. Miroku and Sango's weapons were seized and they were soon surrounded. A sudden whip of light caused all of the roots to fall to the floor in chunks, slashed and cut into tiny bits. Nearby a small puppet with a single strand of Naraku's hair wrapped about it lay broken in half. Sango cursed it all, "Damnit, he was just another puppet! Naraku isn't here!" Miroku turned to see Sesshomaru carrying Rin on his arm, her head rested lightly next to his.

"Let's go Rin, you and Jaken will go back to the forest and wait for me there." Jaken popped in the room and jumped at hearing his name, "Yes sir! Come now human! Hurry now." The two disappeared along with the two-headed dragon and Sesshomaru turned to the others, "Naraku obviously is still up to his old tricks. And if he's using those pathetic tricks, then I might know where to find him."

Sango turned to Miroku and gave him a confused gaze. The black-haired Demon Slayer looked to Sesshomaru as he walked to the door, "I thought he said he didn't want us to follow him...didn't he?" Miroku sighed, shrugging, "We must take advantage of the opportunity, I should say."

Inuyasha sighed for about the millionth time that day. So far he had been waiting for...a whole day for Sesshomaru to come back. Inside he knew that his brother wasn't going to come back just after one day, but he also had hoped that Naraku would just stop hiding and die so he wouldn't be bored and hurting anymore. Inuyasha groaned, standing so he could regain feeling back in his legs. All this time, Kagome had been avoiding talking to him because any conversation they had would end up where Kagome asked about what happened and Inuyasha would go into a quiet spell, trying to get around it. But that's not the only reason they didn't talk, Kagome didn't want to get caught staring longingly at the hanyou. He had noticed her do that a few times, but never said anything. _This has to end...I can't have Kagome drooling all over me when I don't love her. She has to face the facts or when it's time for her to go back to her time, she won't go._ Inuyasha turned around and looked at the young girl. He slowly walked over to her and sat beside her, "Kagome..." He noticed her look up, but their eyes never met.

"We need to talk...this can't keep going on like this."

The black-haired woman sighed, "Well, it wouldn't if you'd just tell me what happened. I can handle it, unless it's an emotional problem. I can listen and try to help--" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's hand to her lips, "That's...not what I meant." She noticed a hurt expression cross his features and he turned away. She let it go, "What do you want to talk about then?"

"You...and me. About Kikyo..." Inuyasha didn't see the girl's eyes grow wide as she gasped, and he certainly missed the tear rolling down her cheek. "I see. Go on." Inuyasha tried his best to let the words sound sincere, but his stuttering wasn't helping, "Kagome, I...you and Kikyo are alike in so many ways, but...then again, you're not...and it's just that-that I can't...I don't..." The hanyou bit his lip, looking up and drawing in the anxious gaze Kagome gave him. He tried to continue, but Kagome stopped him when a red blush appeared on his cheeks and nose and he started to continuously apologize. "Inuyasha, I understand..." her words were soft, whispered, "..you don't have to force yourself to say it politely for my sake. I've known this would come, but I told myself...I doubted it all the same. But now, I think it's time I accepted the truth and admitted to myself...that you don't love me..that you love Kikyo. That's more reasonable because she's from your time, I don't belong here..don't belong in your life...your time.

"I'm sorry...if I caused you any trouble, any pain. Please...forgive...me."

Tears rushed down her flushed cheeks and she sobbed heavily into her hands, bending over her knees. She cried out, loudly, apologizing over and over again. Inuyasha took her shoulders and pulled her to his chest, trying to make this as painless as possible._ I'm probably not helping..._ Kagome's grasp tightened and he looked up to the sky as the sun set over the horizon, melting into the deep blue sea and turning a crimson shade.

**Sorry it's short, I just needed to post something.**

**Shonen L. Nagasaki**


	4. Damnation

**Title: In Need of Your Love**

**Chapter Summary: Inuyasha decides to help Sesshomaru defeat Naraku and save his friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime that I will be writing about. They belong to their creators...unfortunately.**

**Me says!: Hello again. I'm so sorry I've taken so long on updating. Please bear with me! I promise that the next chapter will be posted sooner.**

**Chapter 4: Damnation**

"Sesshomaru, you've come back to me. How sweet of you--"

The demon's sword stopped at Naraku's throat, threatening to pierce further into his skin, and Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed despite the wild rage of red in them. Naraku raised his hands in defeat, chuckling in the low-throated voice that was his, "Persistent, aren't you?"

"You knew that all too well when you took Inuyasha...but now you'll pay the price."

Sesshomaru lashed out at his opponent, missing him only slightly, with his sword. Naraku dodged and drifted behind him as Sesshomaru turned on his heels and faced the black-haired monster once more. Naraku's smile had grown into an inhumane proportion and his body was slowly reforming into a monstrous state. His hands became long, ever-moving vines and more erupted from his back to strike out at the other. Sesshomaru leaped into the air, evading every limb thrown his way and throwing his sword out in front of him.

Naraku quickly whipped his arms out in front of him, absorbing the blow fully yet coming out unhurt. Sesshomaru pressed with all of his might into his attack, but was taken aback when the vines once again erupted from Naraku's body to wrap around his every limb, ceasing his movements immediately. Naraku threw the bundle in his trap against the wall, never releasing his vines. Sesshomaru growled out in pain as the vines constricted, growing tighter as well as taking his breath away. The silver-haired demon struggled against the grip and managed to get his arm free. Noticing more vines attacking, Sesshomaru quickly used his poison claws to escape his confines and, hitting the floor for only a second or two, dashed towards Naraku once more.

Vines retracted and in the form of hands once more, claws clashed as the battle of stamina and strength overtook power and ability. Each demon forced more and more strength onto the other until one fell. Naraku growled as he forced more of his strength onto his opponent, but in the end, failing to overtake him. Sesshomaru forced the other to the hard ground below, their faces so close they could practically feel the other's breath on their lips. Sesshomaru bared his fangs in a grin of triumph, knowing and sure he had Naraku.

_Now to finish him off...torturing him like he did to Inuyasha!_ Sesshomaru growled to himself.

"Inuyasha," her voice wavered, "I think it's time I _really_ let you go..." Inuyasha blinked, confused, and shied away as Kagome reached her arms around his neck fully. He blushed and wavered as he spoke, "K-Kagome, what are you...?" He stopped, hearing a snapping sound, and watched as Kagome pulled away, the necklace that bound him to her command in her hands, rightfully broken, "Kagome..."

"I think...the reason Naraku is still alive now...is because I've been holding you back. I want you to be happy Inuyasha, no matter what, and I don't want you to lose the one you love." The raven-haired girl dropped the beads, letting them scatter as they hit the ground, and reached to her own neck, "Here, take this with you. Defeat Naraku and save our friends." Inuyasha stared at her in shock, _Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?_ Kagome smiled and he shook the thoughts from his head, _No, this is real._ The hanyou got to his feet, "Thank you Kagome. I'll be back soon..."

Kagome waved as he dashed off through the trees, taking the necklace she gave him with him, "But, I won't. Good-bye Inuyasha."

"Naraku!!"

Said demon's head lifted as well as Sesshomaru's to find in their fields of vision the hanyou that wasn't supposed to be there. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in fear at the sight of Inuyasha standing at the entrance of Naraku's room. This gave Naraku the chance to slip from the demon's grip and throw him over his shoulder onto the hard ground below. Sesshomaru landed with a loud, hard thud against the wall of the room, taken off guard by the suddeness of Inuyasha's presence.

Inuyasha dashed forward from the door, headed straight for his brother, but Naraku caught him by the shoulders and pulled him back into his choking grip. Naraku's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and neck, restricting his hands as well, and as soon as Sesshomaru turned himself to where he looked the demon in the eye, Naraku's vines returned to wrap around Inuyasha's upper body. Slowly, the vines slithered further along the hanyou's body and Inuyasha gasped, panting at the same time, as the vines began removing his clothes slowly, almost teasingly.

Sesshomaru's rage spurned inside him at the sight before him. He slowly rose to his hands and knees, his silvery hair falling over his shoulders and half of his face. One red eye burned like a flame within the darkness, staring at Naraku as though looks could kill. With this very eye, Sesshomaru searched for the one thing that would cause the monster before him to fall to his knees and drop dead forever. He searched for a weakness of sorts, anything would do: a slight twitch, a light movement, a shift in composure...anything.

And then it was! Sesshomaru got to his feet and brushed his hair from his face, still glaring into the other's eyes as fangs protruded from his mouth and his claws glowered an envious green! He smirked, though his venomous stare was not so pleasant.

"Naraku...let him go now."

Naraku chuckled at the obvious threat, but only gripped Inuyasha's throat and wrists tighter, causing him even more pain, "You know, it's so obvious Sesshomaru...I think even a human could notice..."

Sesshomaru's already wide eyes grew wider, if it was even possible, and internally cringed at the thought of what Naraku's foul mouth was about to spit out. He wanted the phrase to die on the demon's tongue, but it was not so... "You love a half-breed...and not just any half-breed, your own brother! How sick...and I thought I was bad." The demon laughed maniacally and Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha's pain grew more than any physical wound could cause him. The silver-haired demon knew all too well that Inuyasha was not emotionally stable anymore...not since the first incident with Naraku and that only made him wonder even more why the hanyou had come to this wretched place. Recalling himself from the thoughts, Sesshomaru dropped his head, pausing before finally speaking to the other again...

"What...do you want from me, Naraku?" Sesshomaru would do anything at this point to save Inuyasha from more pain.

**This chapter is short, but I wanted to post **_**something**_** so...I hope that you all like it. I'm trying to finish it soon, but school is such a pain. Please forgive me, but it may take a while! I'd appreciate any reviews! Thank you again for sticking with me for so long! . -shakes fist with admiration-**

**Shonen L. Nagasaki**


End file.
